


Learning Curve (deleted scene)

by acidpop25



Series: Love Times Two [6]
Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel, Marvel 3490, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Cunnilingus, Deleted Scene, F/M, Oral Sex, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidpop25/pseuds/acidpop25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total PWP set shortly after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/292704">Two is the one for me</a>, featuring inexperienced!Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve (deleted scene)

“Hi,” Steve murmurs, looking up at Tasha. Her lips curve into a smile.

“Hi yourself,” she replies. Steve is flat on his back in her bed with her astride his hips, and she’s propped on her elbows to lean over him. He lifts a hand to her face to cup her cheek, stroking his thumb over the skin.

“Think we can take things a little slower this time?” he asks. “I mean, it was amazing, but–”

“–but it was a hell of a first time,” Tasha finishes for him, and leans in for a kiss. “Of course we can.”

Steve pulls her in against him with a little sigh of pleasure, and they spend several minutes trading slow kisses before Steve rolls them both over.

“I want you to teach me what you like,” Steve says, looking at her earnestly. “I know you’re probably used to more experienced partners, but I want it to be good for you.”

“Oh, honey,” Tasha says, “experience doesn’t matter to me.” Off his look, she insists, “No, I mean it. It’ll be good because you care enough to want it to be.” Her lips quirk. “But I’ll be happy to teach you everything you want to know.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” He skims out of his shirt and then starts undressing her– Tasha shifts to make it easy for him to get her clothes off but seems perfectly content to let him do the work, at least for the time being. She’s gorgeous, smiling up at him from her sheets, and she takes just long enough to get him naked as well before settling back down to let Steve explore all that smooth skin and learn what turns her on. The shell of her ear is sensitive, and she moans and writhes when he kisses and bites at her neck, just below the jaw.

“Steve,” she pants, fingers flexing against his arms, and arches her hips up, “if you wanna make me really happy, get your head between my legs.”

“And just... lick?”

“Good starting point,” she agrees, hooking a leg over his shoulder. Steve just looks at her for a moment– he hadn’t been watching, really, the other time– then dips his head and drags his tongue across her folds. Tasha makes a pleased sound in her throat, so he does it again, then sets about exploring her with his mouth instead of his fingers. Her sounds are different when he does this, higher-pitched and needy.

“That’s... good,” she pants, tangling a hand in his hair and dropping the other to his chin to guide him, “Now... there, yeah, _yeah_ , just like that. If you want you can suck– mmhm, fuck, Steve.” The hand in his hair tightens but not uncomfortably so, anchoring her rather than pushing him. She lets Steve do what he wants, alternately teasing her and doing his level best to drive her crazy until his chin is so, so wet with her.

“Steve, _Steve_ ,” Tasha whimpers, too far gone to be much of a teacher now, “I need– fuck me with your tongue, I’m so close–”

He pushes his tongue into her, thrusting like he would with his hips until he feels her body clench up around him and Tasha’s noises break off from lack of breath. He feels when she relaxes, too, going boneless with a deep sigh. Steve sits up and wipes his face with the back of his hand, and Tasha smiles up at him lazily. Her chest is still heaving as she tries to catch her breath.

“Quick learner,” she murmurs, and Steve chuckles and lies down next to her.

“It was good, then?”

“Oh yeah.” Tasha stretches a little. “You’re lucky, I can get off from pretty much anything– not all women can– but oral is the best.” Her gaze flicks down; Steve is still hard. “Now, what would you like me to do about that?”

“Could we– I’d like to make love to you.”

An odd expression crosses her face, something between amusement and sorrow. “I’ve never had someone put it that way in bed with me,” she says quietly. “Yes, please, I want you to. Come on.”


End file.
